


Maribel's Question

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2016 [9]
Category: Abbey Girls - Elsie J. Oxenham
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Maribel had never felt anything quite like that before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Six Questions asked.

"What's wrong, Maribel?" asked Rosalind. Her friend had paced the room they shared a dozen times.

"Remember the other night?" Maribel stopped at the window and stared out into the night.

"Which 'other night' in particular?" Rosalind asked, even though she knew which night Maribel meant. It was the one when Bel, dressed in her Campfire gown, had first set eyes on Michael Marchwood in his Scoutmaster's uniform of khaki shirt and shorts.

"I've been thinking about standards. I know we agreed we had different standards when it came to comparing people, especially when it involves their looks. Well, what do you think about Alan's knees?"

"Alan's knees? What do you mean by 'his knees'?" 

"It doesn't matter. Forget it." Maribel didn't know how to ask her friend whether the sight of Alan's knees gave Ros butterflies in the pit of her stomach, like Scout Mike's knees did to hers.


End file.
